


Leave It To Otter

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Humor, M/M, Screenplay/Script Format, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-04-26
Updated: 1999-04-26
Packaged: 2018-11-11 02:36:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11139453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Due South meets Leave It To Beaver in an alternate universe setting where characters are exchanged.





	Leave It To Otter

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

 

due South: Leave It To Otter

 

This teleplay, this ode to Nick At Nite, this  
salute to Classic American Television was instigated by some casual banter  
in TheCloset. Verbal intercourse there bumped into Leave It To Beaver  
sending it smashing into due South, causing a DNA blending of utterly  
horrific proportions.

Point one. The boys, though youthfully enthusiastic are of legal age. In Canada, I am assured. And although we find them temporarily in another era and in Cleaverland please think of them ... Canadian style. 

Point two. The male of the species, at sexual peak really can perform all the feats mentioned herein and in the time alloted. If you doubt us, just find a leather jacketed cigarette smoking tattoed one languishing on some street corner and ask him for a demonstration. 

Thank you kindly, Elaine for providing us a closet to air this thing in during it's formative stage. To all you beta-readers who responded with words of encouragement, correction and direction and also to those who sent inarticulate gasps of total shock, thank you most kindly. Happy 50th birthday to JM, our inspiration. 

**6Rated Damned hard NC-17 M/M content.** Eddie Haskel warning. 

##  LEAVE IT TO OTTER

..... and Frannie Vecchio as .... the Otter.  
by Jennifer Saenz and Mitch Hudson

Scene opens in the Vecchio kitchen where Ma, in high heels and pearls is baking cookies. Ray and his friend Franky walk in and watch her. 

Franky: Good morning Mrs. Vecchio. May I say how lovely you look today? I'm here to take young Raimondo down to the local theater. We're going to meet some of our pals for a stimulating and enlightening day of cellular entertainment. 

Ma: That's nice, Franky. Now you boys be careful down town today. 

Franky sneaks a feel of Ray's butt when Mrs. Vecchio turns back to her cookie baking. 

Ray:(stage whisper) Cut it out, Franky. You want I should break your fingers or something? 

Franky: Why don't we go on over to your good pal Benny's house and play? 

Ray: He's sick Franky. I think he caught some stomach virus from somethin' he ate yesterday. 

The screen door slams shut behind the two teens as they bebop their way down the steps. 

Franky: And just what was that ole' Snowback eating? Huh? he take a bite out of some Italian sausage? He better not have been chowing down on *my* share of old world meat. 

Frank grabs at Ray's crotch, giving it a playful but careful squeeze. Francesca rides up on her bike. 

Franky: Hey squirt. You been out cruising for a boyfriend again? Give it up. No self-respecting macho man is ever gonna give you a second glance. You're too scrawny. 

Otter: You take that back Franky Zuko! You're just a mean old creep. And besides, if macho men don't like scrawny how come you're hanging around with my toothpicks for legs brother? 

Franky: Scram, Otter, before I give you what for. 

Frank pulls Frannie's ball cap down over her eyes and tugs Ray off down the street. 

Otter: (yelling down the street): I'm going to tell my pop on you Frances Zuko Jr.! Just you wait and see and boy won't you be in big trouble! 

Franky (to Ray): I like's yous and all, but you got a pea brained sister. 

Ray: Aw Franky, leave her alone, she ain't bad. 

Franky: Sure Ray, I believes ya (rolling his eyes when Ray isn't looking) Since your all interested in protecting your sister , I won't tell you about my secret. 

Ray: What secret? 

Franky: I's ain't tellin'. 

Ray: (unattractively whining): Come on Franky, I tell ya all my secrets. 

Franky: Why shoulds I tell a skinny, whiny kid like ya? 

Ray pulls Franky into a convenient alley and locates a neighbor's unused shed. Cut to interior of shed. Franky and Ray are busy undressing each other. 

Ray: I know how to get you to talk, Franky. Problem is telling when your not talking a bunch of hot air. 

Franky: You sure know how to hurt a guy. I never talk hot air. Why, every word I speak is the God's honest truth. Even my old man says I've got a talent for public speaking. 

Ray grabs Franky's weenie and applies a little pressure. 

Ray: Public speaking like you did in Mrs. Crenshaw's class when you stood up and told her that your father said she was all wrong about world war two and how his infantry division is really responsible for the fall of Berlin? 

Franky gasps and clutches at Ray's shoulders. he mumbles and moans. 

Franky: N-- No. Like what I'd say if I decided to tell this secret I got. But you'll never know what it is. Unless . . . 

Franky leans over and whispers in Ray's ears. 

Ray (eyes very big): That's a bad word Franky. 

Franky: So? What about it? 

Ray: I don't think I know what it means. 

Franky: It means (whispering again) that. 

Ray: (making gag noises) That's gross! 

Franky: No it's not, it feels real good. Besides, do you want to be a kid all your life or do you wanna become a real man? 

Ray: (a little less grossed out) I don't know Franky, that sounds like it'll hurt. 

Franky: Everything good hurts sometimes Ray, didn't it hurt the first time I did this. 

Frank grabs Rays weenie and pulls vigorously. Franky keeps on pulling on Ray's peter until Ray's eyes roll back into his head and Franky's hand is covered in the usual sticky stuff. 

Franky: So what do you says Ray, Wanna become a real man? 

Ray: (sighing contentedly, a big smile on his face.) Whatever you want to do Franky, I'm all for it. 

Meanwhile Otter, always trying to tag along and getting rebuked by her big brother has turned sneaky. Otter creeps along the alley, a hand drill in her hip pocket, a Brownie Instamatic camera hanging around her neck. Otter crouches outside the shed and slowly drills a hole in the wood. She peers through it. Otter leaps back and scrambles to bring her camera up. 

Franky: That's it, Ray. Off with your dungarees. Now turn around and lean over this stack of old news papers. 

Ray: You sure this is such a good idea? 

Franky: (Reaching for Ray's ass) Stop being such a knuckle head. Of course it's a good idea. Ain't I always the one who comes up with the good ideas? 

Ray: I dunno .. . I remember that time you wanted to climb the water tower so we could paint our names on the side. we spent a week grounded from that. 

Franky: (jerks his own pants off and gets behind his friend) That was different. The cop who caught us had a grudge against my old man cause he got him in trouble. See? This time there's no one around. It's just you and me. So . . . bend over. 

Otter: (whispering) Oh man! Oh Jeeze! Oh man! (panting) 

click. click. click. 

Ray: (yelling:) Gosh darn't Franky, that hurt! 

Otter's voice in narration: 'That sure looked like it hurt.' 

Franky: Now Ray, stays still and it'll feel better in a moment. I promise. 

Ray: (putting his hand out behind him): Pinky swear? 

Franky let go of Ray and with one hand crossed his fingers behind his back and with the other hand grabbed Ray's pinkie with his own. 

Franky: Pinky swear. 

Meanwhile, the Otter is madly clicking pictures. She is giggling and thinking to herself that her big brother Ray and his mean friend Franky wouldn't treat her so bad if they saw these pictures. They might even let her hang out with them when they were with Ray's other friend Benton. 

Benton: (dressed in his starched boy scout uniform, complete with sash and sleeve patches denoting his membership in troop 156, British Canadian, as well as membership in troop 290 of the Canadian Northwest Territories and of course local troop 455, Chicago, north central, appears on the scene.) Good day, Francesca. Are you out scouting for lepidopterous specimens as well? 

Frannie falls back from the shed again and gapes up at the Canadian. Her eyes widen and she scrambles to her feet, scampers away and leaps on her bike, pedaling away with the speed of a Tasmanian devil. 

Benton stares at the departing American youth, his face holding a look of mild bewilderment. He props his butterfly net over his shoulder and looks at the ground where the girl was kneeling. 

Benton: Oh dear. This poor hapless individual has suffered a hole to the side of his shed. Insects could gain entry through it, thus rendering harm to the owners possessions inside. (he kneels and inspects the hole.) 

*** Commercial break *** 

Ray: Franky! Not so rough. Go easy or you're never gonna get your weenie inside me! 

Franky: (panting) I'm . . . I'm almost . . . Oh Jeeze! It feels good but you're right. Spread your legs and lean over a little more. 

Benton straightened, really straightened from his hole inspection. His back is now perfectly straight. He draws in a quick breath, nostrils flaring and stares off into absolutely nothing. Then he jerks to his feet and with lightening speed enters the shed, locking the door behind him. 

Ray shoves Franky back and jumps up, gaping at Fraser. Ray's dungarees and briefs are down around his ankles. Franky is sprawled on his bare ass on the dirt floor of the dimly illuminated shed. 

Benton: Good day, age appropriate peers. I observe that you are engaged in mutually consensual exploratory activities of a libidinous nature. 

Franky: Wha--? How the-fuck come you don't speak English? And get the hell outta here! 

Ray: (turning halfway around to glare at Franky) Ah, leave 'im alone. He ain't done nothing to you 'sept see you with your weenie hanging out. How come you always gotta be picking on my friend, Benny? 

Franky: (in a very sissy voice) Benny, Benny. How come you always gotta go whining on about *Benny*, huh? You going steady with that snowback or something? 

Ray: (raising a fist) Why, I outta 

Benton: Gentlemen, there's no need to resort to physical disharmony. I only came in to offer a bit of assistance in your endeavor. I saw (he points to the hole Francesca made) that your encounter was not progressing along a satisfactory course and only wanted to render assistance. Oh dear. (he looks about the shed noting cracks and crevices where light is seeping in) I see many more points of egress that insects could take advantage of. I fear the owner of this property would not care for my assistance concerning the small hole I detected. 

Franky: What the hell is he talking about? Do you understand anything that comes out of his mouth? 

Ray: Of course I do. I've had enough practice at it over the years listening to you sweet talk my mother and father and all the teachers at school. He sounds just like you, Franky. 

Franky: Does not! 

Ray: Does too! 

Franky: Does not! 

Ray: Does t 

Benton: Gentlemen, if your discourse continues in such a cyclical mode I fear you'll make no progress in solving your differences. (He removes his Stetson and lays it and his butterfly net on a stack of boxes) 

Frank looks up at Ray, his eyebrows raised in puzzlement. Ray glares down at Frank for a moment. 

Ray: He means shut up 

Benton: (nodding) Precisely, Raimondo. Frances, do you require assistance rising? 

Franky: No. I don't need no help from you. Get away. (he slaps at the offered hand up) 

Benton: Perhaps I should just leave you with this and be on my way. I've yet to capture a specimen of lepidopterai from the geological region 

Franky: (eyeing the tube Benton has pulled from his scout day pack) What the heck is that? 

Benton: Lubricant. A petroleum byproduct. A substance suitable for the practice of anal intercourse, which I might point out you were attempting to perform with extreme lack of finesse on my good friend, Raimondo. Obviously I couldn't help noticing your apparent lack of experience but also deduced that considering Raimondo's exceptional endowment owing to his rich Mediterranean heritage that he would be better suited to be the recipient in this, your first encounter. You (Fraser points at Frank's weenie) however, seem to lack the endowment Raimondo's Italian heritage has bestowed upon him. Perhaps this is owing to your less advanced pubescent development. I would also point out 

Franky: I think I outta slug you one! 

Ray hobbles between them, facing Frank, wrapping his arms back around Benton to protect him as Frank raises a fist. Benton leans his head forward and sniffs long and deep at Ray's neck. 

Benton: (mumbling slightly) Pheromones. Male, almost sexually peaked in development, reproductive capabilities in working order. Aroused. Oh dear. That last observation may have been in reference to myself. (his hips thrust forward slightly as his arms wrap around Ray. His eyes are half closed.) 

Franky: Get out of the way Ray! 

Ray: (still holding on to Benton) No way Franky! If you want to hurt my...Benton, your going to have to go through me first! 

Benton: Frances-- 

Franky: Don't call me Frances! 

Benton: Understood Frances. Violence is not a logical solution to any problem. It would be much healthier for us to work out our adolescent aggression in another physical way. 

Ray: (turning to look at Benton) Whatdaya mean Benny? 

Benton: It's 'What do you mean' Raimondo. 

Ray: Whatdaya mean Whatda I mean? I know wha'd'I mean. I want to know whatdaya mean. 

Benton: No Raimondo, it's not what-- 

Franky: Stop it! Yous guys are driving me fuckin' bonkers! Get on with it! 

Benton: Yes of course. I mean we can participate in other...activities that would lessen this sense of aggression that Frances feels towards me. 

Franky: (grinning knowingly) I think I see where yous is coming from Fraser. You got a dirty mind, I mean for a Canuck and all. 

Benton: (pleased) Why thank you Frances. I am glad you think so, I think. 

Ray: Will someone please tell me what the hell is going on? 

Benton: Well Raimondo, it seems Frances and I have come to an understanding of sorts. We have mutually agreed on the fact that we want to participate in intercourse of the anal nature. 

Ray: Huh? 

Franky: (rolling his eyes) He wants ta fuck, Ray. 

Benton: Precisely. Or more precisely, engage in mutual physical gratification of a homosexual nature. As to actual fucking per se, I'd have to defer to FrancesFranky's more urgent needs. 

Ray: Huh? 

Franky: He wants to screw around with us, Ray. Of that I'm sure. The rest? I ain't' so sure about. What you got in mind, boy scout? 

Benton: Something a bit beyond the casual exploration of oral exchange Raimondo and I have been participating in. 

Franky: Huh? 

Ray: Benny! You want Franky to . . . well, golly. I guess it's a bit too late to worry about him finding out now! 

Ray throws his hands up then slumps down, still bare assed on the seat of the riding lawn mower. Fraser enthusiastically searches his backpack and extracts a tarp. He spreads it on the floor and sits down. Frank eyes the Canadian with undisguised suspicion, absently pulling on his softened cock as he stares. Fraser looks up at Ray then at Frank and beams a smile, his confidence level in this matter bing much higher due to his Canadian heritage where sex between consenting persons age fourteen and older is completely legal, thus explaining his more advanced state of personal experience. 

Benton: All ready, gentlemen? Raimondo, if you would be so kind as to (he pauses and tugs Ray down on his knees on the edge of the tarp.) Ahh. There. Yes. And you, FrancisFranky. If you'd be so kind as to kneel behind my good friend and close companion? Oh and apply this (he hands the tube to Franky) to your sexual organ prior to attempting anal insertion. I, in the meantime shall attempt fellato. 

Ray jerks back from Fraser. 

Ray: Fellato? What the holy heck? You gonna do what? 

Benton: Never fear my friend. I'm simply referring to that act of oral sexual stimulation that I attempted on you during my last sleep-over at your house. Remember when I was trying it and your younger sibling burst into the room? A most unfortunate incident, Frances. Remind me to tell you about it sometime. 

Ray: You mean you're gonna suck on me? 

Benton: Yes, Raimondo. I believe that's what I said. 

Fraser lays down and pulls Ray to him, opening his mouth and sucking in several inches of the Italian's magnificent cock. 

Ray: Oh Jeeze! 

A tiny moan emanated from the hole in the shed wall. None of the three boys heard it. 

Franky: Oh Jeeze! A way to shut the nerd king up! 

Frank ran his fingers in between Ray's thighs, feeling of his soft ballsack, and the base of his shaft. Running his fingers down further he felt Fraser's wet lips where they sucked Ray's cock. He whistled as he jerked Ray's shorts and underwear the rest of the way off. 

Franky: Man, I'm rock hard now! Gotta get this stuff on me. Hold still Ray. I'm gonna go in you. 

Ray: Ga I gottaOh Jeeze! Oh Benny! 

Frank uncapped the tube with his teeth and squeezed half it's contents on his cock. The transparent stuff was easily smeared around but also coated his fingers. He had to grip hard to pry Ray's asscheeks wide. He sighted the head of his cock on Ray's puckered asshole and shoved forward. 

Benton gagged slightly as his mouth was filled with the force behind Ray's body. He sucked and worked his tongue as Ray fell half over him. Fraser spread his own thighs, feeling Ray's hot breath through the crotch seam of his scout uniform shorts. 

Benton's voice in narrative: I have erred. I should have removed my own lower garments before engaging in this activity. I'll make a note to do that next time. 

Ray fumbled with Benton's zipper and freed his friend's erect penis then shoved the shorts and underwear down around his knees. 

Benton's voice in narrative: Oh joy! Oh ecstasy! 

The site causes Ray to pause for an incredibly brief moment then he engulfs Fraser's pale, gently curved and uncircumcised penis. 

Franky: Gonna . . . Ray. I'm gonna. Oh JeezusMaryNJoseph! 

Frank plunges in Ray Vecchio's tight virgin ass. 

From the force or Franky's thrust, Ray plunges into Benton's mouth and violently comes. Benton opens his throat to receive the offerings his friend has given him. 

Ray: (panting) Benny....Benny...let go, please. 

Benton's voice still in narrative: Raimondo wants me to let go of his penis in my mouth, but it's just to delicious to let go. I wonder if I continue to perform fellato on him, would he have another orgasm immediately or would it take some time? 

Franky, meanwhile, is barely coming out of his daze. He is still in Ray, but he feels himself softening. As his dick comes out of Ray's ass, Ray gasps and arches up, causing his cock to fall out of Benny's mouth. 

Little did they know, that the Otter has silently come back to watch the show. She noticed she was drooling, and wiped the back of her hand across her mouth. Boy did she feel funny. Like maybe Ma had put butterflies in the lasagna she had at lunch. She peeked back in to the shed. 

Each boy was laying down on the tarp catching their breaths. That's when Ray made a bad call in judgment. He leaned over to Benton and kissed him on the mouth, completely forgetting his lifetime friend and suck buddy, Franky. 

Franky: (narrating) I couldna' believe it! My best bud, and guy who's most like a brother to me, dumping me for a pretty face. No one does that to Franky Zuko! 

Franky immediately grabbed Benton by the neck and separated him from Ray's mouth, and replaced it with his own. He ground his lips to Benton's and then quickly dropped him back down. He then pushed Ray out of the way and growled to him. 

Frank: Move one inch and yous'll be sleepin' with the fishes. 

Ray complied, his big green eyes as round as saucers. Benton just smiled like a Cheshire cat and laid on his back, legs spread open. 

Frank: Now Ray, watch and learns how to fuck a man. 

Benton: Anal intercourse FranFranky, it's anal intercourse. 

Frank: Whatever. Just shut up and open up. 

*** Commercial break *** 

Frank tugs Benton's shorts off, struggling to get them over the laced boots. Benton continues to smile. Frank applies more lubricant to his cock that, due to his being close in age to his sexual peak, is once again hard as marble. 

Ray: You really gonna do that to him, Franky? You sure you wouldn't rather have me do it? So's you could watch maybe? 

Franky: Ah Ray. Stop being such a wise acre. But if you want, I guess you can help. Here, make your self useful and hold his legs up. 

Frank pulls Ray over till he's on his knees straddling Benton's chest, facing his feet. Ray puts his hands under his .... Benton's knees and pulls his legs up. Benton's booted feet dangle limberly in the air on either side of Frank's shoulders. Frank, on his knees scoots closer till he's probing at Benton's young, firm Canadian ass. 

Ray: Go careful. Go easy on him, Franky. Don't hurt my . . . Benton. 

Benton: Never fear, my dear friend. (Benton stares at Ray's round peachy ass cheeks, spread inches from his face) I shall have no difficulty inOh dear! 

Frank plows deep in Benton's ass. 

Benton: In . . . In assimi . . . assimi . . . assimilating . . . oh heavens. Oh merciful heavens that feels good. (Benton takes matters and Ray's ass into his own hands, squeezing and stroking the delectable globes. He whispers) Oh, Ray. Oh Ray. you are my best friend. My very best friend in all the world. How sweet this feeling, but so much sweeter it will be when it's your divine appendage filling me. Oh, (his voice trails off then booms) Ray! 

Frank: Franky Zuko, you dumb Canuck! That's whose doing you now and you better be squealin' my name in the next two seconds or I'm gonna . . . I'm gonna . . . I'm gonna really make you sorry! 

Frank thrusts with vigor. Sweat pops out on his forehead as he thrusts. He spies his peachy friend then leans forward and plants a big wet kiss on Ray's mouth. Ray's cock surges against Benton's stomach. His balls slide on the Canadian's bare flesh. Ray moans against Frank's lips. He leans back slightly. 

Ray: Oh, Benny. squeeze harder. 

Benton: I will. Oh, Raimondo, you excite me so! You elicit such a strong rush of testosterone in my loins! 

Franky: Franky! I wanna hear one of you two holler my name! Franky! Franky! Franky!   
(he screams his name each time he thrusts into the Canadian youth) 

Ray immediately reaches back and covers Benton's mouth with his hand and then start screaming, himself, 

Franky! Franky! Franky! 

Franky's eyes roll back into his own head and he's claims Ray's best friend. Benton's and Ray's own thrusting pick up its pace and they both come panting all over Benton. 

Franky pulls roughly out of Benton as Ray collapses back on Benton. Benton's arms go around Ray to hug him to his body for a moment. 

Franky narrating: I hates him.(pant, pant) I hates him for the feeling I gets when I was in him and for the feeling Ray gots when he was on him. Ain't no one supposed to make Ray feel like that especially when that no one ain't me! 

Ray narrating: GOSH! I never-- 

Benton: Raimondo, not to be indelicate or anything, but would you be able to move your person to the side of me. I seem to be a trifle sticky. Oh dear, I think I'm more than a trifle sticky. 

Ray: Anything for you Benny. 

Benton: Why thank you kindly Ra 

Franky: Damn it. What's a Italian got to do to get some piece and quiet around here?   
Franky immediately pulls Ray's mouth to his own and start kissing him again.... 

Suddenly, out of nowhere it seems, the shed door flies open with a loud bang! 

BANG! 

Otter: STOP IT! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! 

The three boys, naked, tangled and all highly aroused froze in their various poses. Six huge eyes stared at the intruder. Then Franky stuttered, Benton sputtered and Ray screamed like a woman. Benton heaved the two Italians off his person and made a mad dash for his pile of clothing. Franky dashed for the same pile, seeing as their clothing was intimately as tangled as their bodies were a moment earlier. Ray fell backward flat on his back as his scream finally ran out of motivational power. He gasped for air. He turned blue. 

Benton: Oh dear. Ray, are you having a seizure? Should I perform mouth to mouth resuscitation? 

Fraser struggles into his underwear as Franky pushes past him, the Italian's jewels safely ensconced in white cotton. 

Franky: Lay one finger on his lips and your one dead Canadian. 

Otter: Don't just stand there. Help him! He is a worm but he's my brother. Somebody knock some air into him. I don't wanna explain to Ma that he died of . . . whatever the heck you two were doing to him. 

Suddenly Francesca realized her Brownie was in full view. She whipped it behind her back. 

Benton: (kneeling at Ray's side) Frances, I was merely proposing a life saving technique. If you yourself are versed in its employ then I suggest you execute the actions. Post haste, I might add. 

Franky: (fist clenched in Fraser's face) Don't call me FRANCES! Or I'm gonna bust you one good. 

Otter: Shove it you big creep. Ray's BLUE! Benton, suck on his face or whatever you boy scouts do. 

Frannie was now standing between Ray's spread legs peering down at him intently. No air moved in or out of him. his eyes rolled back in his head. Fraser kneels beside his Italian and administers oral aid . . . to the his mouth. Frank leans over Benton with a hand on the Canadian's back, peering at Ray as intently as Frannie is. Ray sputters and Benton rises up. 

Ray: (Gasping) What . . . what happened? Where amFrannie! (He shrieks and covers his genitalia with his hands but being so incredibly well endowed this isn't an accomplishable task. He grabs Fraser and tugs him over his lap to cover the appendage. 

Benton: (grinning) Goodness, Raimondo. You seem to have recovered with remarkable speed. Is there something 

Ray: Get out! Get out, Frannie, you little snitch! I'm gonna 

With the sudden loss of support from having Fraser jerked out from under him by Ray, Frank tumbles forward over the two boys. Frannie sighs and smiles. 

Frannie; Oh Benton! Are you all squashed? (she kneels) Do you need some help getting .... Up? 

Ray: Get out! Hey I'm the one on the bottom of this dog pile and you're squawking about my .... Benton being squshed? Get out! Oh, Benny. Please don't wriggle like that. Ohhh. 

Franky: Wriggling? Is he wriggling on you Ray? I'm gonna bust his chops. I'm gonna pump him full of lead. I'm gonna 

Benton: I would endeavor to stop *wriggling* if only you, FranceFranky, could stop probing at that particularly sensitive part of my anatomy. I'm afraid your use of the lubricant could have been a bit less judicious. 

Ray: he means you shoulda used more lube, Franky. He's all sensitive now. 

Franky: Shut up! I'm gonna bust his chops. Right after I get up from here. And right after your wort of a little sister bugs outta here! Get lost, kiddo! 

Benton: Ohhh, this feels exquisite. Rapturous. But gentlemen we should comport ourselves more discretely until the young lady has departed. I fear 

Ray: Frannie! Get out! 

Otter: I will! I will! Just you three stop what you're doing .... For a little while. Like for maybe .... (she does a fast calculation on her fingers) fifteen minutes? The drug store is only five minutes ride from here by bicycle but I gotta have time to reload my camerI gotta have time to ... cross the streets safely. I mean I gotta get far far away from here before you resume. Okay?   
(She fingers the empty film box in her sweater pocket) 

Ray: Why is this my life? 

Franky: Shut up about your life! And you! get out like he said or I'm gonna put your bike in the big car masher at the junk yard. And you! Canadian! Get your . . . part off my Ray! 

Ray: (clutches at Fraser.) Nnot till she'soh lord!-- till she's gone. Benny! Be still! Oh Jeeze! Oh Jeeze! I can't( Ray thrashes) You moved! I'm gonna! Oh golly! Here it is! Ohhhhhhh! 

He's silenced as Franky claims his mouth. Benton keeps moving for a few moments longer then he two makes deep groans. 

Otter: (pulling an empty film box from her pocket) Ah heck! That'll teach me to carry extra film! (she crumples box and throws it to floor then leaves the boys in a sticky heap.) 

While gasping for air, Franky pushes Benton off Ray quickly. As Benton is dislodged from Ray's lap, Ray lets out a small squeak of shock. Franky glares at Ray and tugs him up into a standing position. 

Franky: Put you damn clothes on. I don't want that freak over there to get any more ideas than then the ones he's already gots about your body. 

Benton: Just for the sake of honesty, FrancFranky, I already have many ideas about Raimondo's delectable body. 

Franky: Why I oughta 

Ray: Stop it! I'm tired of you guys acting like I'm not here. Well I am. And I don't have to let anybody touch my body, delectable or not! 

Ray hurriedly puts on the rest of his clothes and stomps out. 

Franky: Way to go _Benny_! See what you did with you damn comments. All the work that I've put into Ray, managing to finally get him to let me fuck him and you ruin it in a few seconds. What's your problem? 

Franky stomps out, cursing all the way. 

Benton straightens his clothes and as he's walking out he notices an empty box of film on the floor. He thinks back and recalls Ray's little sister hurriedly hiding something behind her back. It must of been a camera! 

*** Commercial Break *** 

Benton: Oh dear. If some one actually sees what I think will be on those photographs, Raimondo might be hurt. 

He hurriedly runs to the drugstore, only to find the otter waiting impatiently at the counter of the one-hour-photo shop. He stands quietly behind her for a few moments, watching her blow a big bubble with her gum. 

Benton: Francesca, what are you doing 

Otter: Ahhhhhh! 

At this, the Otter's bubble explodes and gum flies everywhere, except on immaculate Benton. 

Otter: Why did you do that for? Wha'd I ever to do you? 

Benton: Francesca, I do believe that you are currently in possession of some film that would more than likely be quite damaging to Raimondo and myself, not mention Frances Zuko. 

Otter: No I'm not. The man in the booth had it. And once he's done he'll hand them directly over to me and there's nothing you can do about it. 

Benton: What if I were to give you something in exchange for returning the pictures to me? 

Otter in narrative voice: Hmm. Oh! The most wonderful thing about those pictures would be the negatives. 

Otter: Okay. I let you know exactly what I want for those picture, but not now. 

Benton: Of course. 

Otter: Will you go get me something to clean out this gum from my hair? 

Benton: Of course. (and he leaves.) 

The Otter is then handed the pictures. She takes the negatives from the envelope and hides them from Benton. He gives her a clean towelette and puts the pictures in his pocket, smiles at the Otter and is on his way. The otter smiles a little and skips herself home. 

Scene disolves and reforms to show Benton entering his family's short term American domicile. He quickly runs up the stairs to his own room, closing the door and looks at the pictures. As he flips through him, his right hand roams down over the zipper flap of his scout shorts. 

Franky enter the Fraser house and after telling Ms. Fraser's how lovely she looks today, stomps up the stairs to Benton's room. As he gets closer he hears quiet moans. 

Benton: Oh Ray, oh dear, oh Ray. 

He immediately runs up the last few steps and runs into the room closing the door behind him. 

Franky: AHA! 

He finds Benton in the middle of his orgasm, sprawled amid photos. He gets closer and finally notices what or whom the pictures are of. 

Franky: I knew it! You are some kind of freak. So what'd you do? Have the camera somewhere where we couldn't see it? I told Ray you were a psycho. 

Benton: (Gasping for air) Oh dear. Frances, It seems that you have caught me at a most improper moment. If you could wait for a few moments, while I clean up, I will explain everything to you. 

Franky in narrative voice: Mmm. He's still all worked up from pulling his own pud. Jeeze but that makes me all hot! I can finally see what Ray sees in that body, and I want some of that Canadian action for myself! 

Franky: Don't bother cleaning up, I don't mind. In fact I was wondering if I could look at those pictures with you? 

Benton: Understood Franky. 

Frank got on the bed with Benton and began to sort through the pictures, especially of the ones with Ray in the middle of his orgasms. He looks down at the hand roaming over his zipper, unbuttoning his dungarees. 

Franky in narrative: Oh, man! That's not my own hand! 

Benton slowly drew Franky's cock out of his pants and started to rub it up and down. Franky dropped the picture in his hand and began to moan as he fell back flat on Benton's big bed. His eyes close and he's panting as Benton's mouth takes posession of his cock. 

Franky: Oh, you crazy Canuck! Oh, golly that feels good what you're doing with your tongue. I think I could learn a thing or two from you. 

Benton: (raises up and smiles down at the American.) Really? Are you interested in rope knots or perhaps the proper precautions to observe when preparing a campsite during drought 

Frank: (Grabs the Canadian by the hair and yanks him back down.) Shut the holy heck up and suck me! Oh ... Ray. ( He thrusts up with his hips, filling Benton's mouth.) Oh, Ray! I can't wait to try tongue thing onyou. Oh, Ray! 

Ray: (standing in doorway, his mouth gaping open) Hhhh Hhhh (he swallows then tries again.) Hey! 

Benton: (jerks up off his bed.) Raimondo! (He strides toward his lithe lust object and pulls him in the room, locking the door behind him) Please, do come in. Our peer group mate and I were exchanging knowledge of a sexual nature. 

Ray: Franky? You were . . . Benny? You were . . . You guys . . . (Ray's bottom lip trembles.) Without me? 

Benton: Oh, my most cherished friend! Never doubt for a moment that you are the object of my true affection. While I most certainly enjoy copulation on a purely physical level with Frances it is with you that my heart's desire is set free. 

Frank: Ray, baby. Don't sweat it. The boy scout and I were only goofing around. You gotta know that I'm true blue to you. You're my . . . my Ray. Right? 

Ray: (taking Benton's hand he approaches the bed where Frank is hastily rearranging his clothing.) I know, Franky. But you gotta know too, what I feel for my . . . Benton is not like what you and I got. You and me, we're best buds, (he sticks out his pinkie) till death. Right? But me and Benton? Well, it's different. 

Frank: But your my . . . my Ray. Right? 

Ray: (His eyes flicking from one teen to the other) I . . . guess I know what you mean, Franky. Yeah. You and me, forever. And Benton . . . Benny. Him and me, forever but different. Capice? 

Frank: (Climbing off the bed, and sweeping Ray into a hug) Anything that makes you happy. Now drop them drawers and spread eagle on the Canuck's bed. 

Ray: (eagerly obliging) Sure. Only not just me. Benny too. Okay? 

Ray strips then crawls on the bed. Frank slides his own pants and shirt off then slithers up along Ray's right slide. Fraser, similarly naked now so as to better assimilate himself with his present peers similarly slithers up Rays left side. Franky pulls Ray around for a kiss and Ray is instantly caught up in the action. Fraser nudges his firm penis into Ray's anal cleft. 

Ray arches against franky as the other Italian sucks at his neck, nipping hard, leaving hickeys down low where they won't show over the collar of Ray's shirt. 

Franky: You're mine, Ray. My best friend. I ain't never gonna let you go. 

Ray: (his arms curled around Franky's head, fingers deep in the young man's hair.) I know, Franky. Benny, he ain't ever gonna let me go neither. I'm his best friend. He said so. 

Benton: (thrusting languidly, with long strokes deep into Ray.) I did say that, Frances. Indeed Ray is my best friend. 

Franky: Well all right( he gasps as Ray curls soft fingers about his shaft) But just him, Ray. Nobody else is ever gonna get to do it with you. I don't wanna walk in your room some day and find .... Lumpy Weatherford sucking your pud. 

Ray: Eww! That's disgusting! Franky! (Ray bats feebly at the man who renews his efforts to cover Ray with hickeys. Then Ray stops his protest) 

Fraser pushes Ray up on his hands and knees and crawls him up the bed till Ray's cock is probing at Franks' mouth. In this position faser renews his efforts, copulating more vigorously until orgasm claims him. he extracts himself and lays down beside frank. 

Benton: I would most appreciate it if you would, in Chicago parlayance, fuck my ass, Ray. Would you be so kind? 

Ray: (pulling his cock from Frank's mouth.) Anything to oblige, Benny. on your back or your stomach? 

Benton: In consideration for your rather great endowment geitalialy speaking I think on my stomach would be more suitable. This will require greater effort on my part than did my receiveing Frances in such an intimate invasion. 

Franky: Huh? Wha'd he say, Ray? 

Ray: Uh, he said you fuck good, Franky. You gotta put the lube stuff on my . . . on my weenie. Okay? 

as Fraser lays spread on his stomach Ray kneels patiently while Franky liberally coats his hard cock. Then he moves in behind Benton and pushes himself against the Canadian. With a grunt Ray is inside. Frank moves behind Ray and works the thinner one's ass cheeks, kneading and stroking. 

Benton: Oh . . . Ray, it's so . . . so . . . I feel almost . . . Oh, Ray. Longed for this. Wanted you for so . . . Ray. My best friend. 

Frank kisses Ray's neck and pushes a finger up inside his best friend. Ray throws his head back and groans as he pumps his cock into Benny and as franky finger fucks him. As he climaxes Ray groans deep and low then sags on Fraser's back. 

Franky: (whispering in Ray's ear) You're something else, Vecchio. Something else, man. Not in my wildest dreams . . . 

For hours they engage in homosexual copulation in varying postions. Eventually they settle down, Ray once again in the middle, his fingers idly tracing through Fraser's hair. 

Ray: I'm sure glad you came along hunting butterflies, Benny. Did you ever find any today? 

Benton: I'm afraid my endeavors met with utter futility, raimondo. I shall attempt the objective again tomorrow. 

Ray: Mmm. Franky, what's that piece of paper under your elbow? 

Frank: (He sits up and pulls a picture out from under him. there are several more scattered about the bed and he scoops them up into a pile) Pictures, Ray. You tellin me you been wallowin around in em and you ain't even seen em yet? Jeeze. You gotta take a look at these. They're(He held out the picture for his friend to see.) 

Ray: AHHHHH! (Ray passes out again) 

****Commercial Break **** 

A couple of years passed. Our boys grew to be men college men on the edge of graduation and careers of their own. And as fate would have it the intervening years wrought another change. Our teleplay script evolved into a novelization. 

***** 

As Benton got up from their bed, he knew he should have cleaned them off before they went to sleep last night. He hated waking up sticky and sweaty. Unfortunately neither of them were in any condition to even think about moving after that last round of hot sex. He looked to the other side of the bed and frowned. Raimondo wasn't there. He noticed a note by the bed. 

Benny, I've gone to class early. Will be back this afternoon. The Otter is supposed to drop by and leave me something. Don't worry I told her to leave you alone. Love, Ray. 

He smiled at the note. His Raimondo was such a romantic. Since he didn't have class until this evening he set about cleaning his and Ray's apartment. They had been lucky to get a apartment together. It through Mrs. Vecchio that they had actually found one close to the campus and with enough room for both of them. 

As he washed up and changed, he thought about how kind, since bursting in on one of their more...enthusiastic bouts of lovemaking, Mrs. Vecchio had been a about their relationship. She went out of her way to make sure they stayed together. 

A knock sounded at the door, and Benton realized that it must be Francesca. In all the time that he and Ray had been together, she had never fully given up her pursuit of him. He hoped this time that it might be different. 

"Fraser. Open up. I know your in there........Come on Fraser, I'll promise I'll be nice this time. And I really mean it." 

Hastily he donned a pair of jeans and his college sweatshirt. Reluctantly Benton opened the door. He found Francesca on the other side smiling coyly. Ironically she was wearing the same sweatshirt he was. As a college freshman at the same university the odds of that happening weren't astronomical. Still, it made him feel . . . creepy, to borrow one of Francesca's favored colloquialisms. 

"I was crossing my fingers," she declared and she lunged forward to give him a hug. 

Benton immediately ducked out of the way and Francesca fell, face first, to the floor. 

"Francesca are you all right?" 

"Yeah," came back the muffled reply. She got up and dusted herself off, all the while frowning at Benton, mumbling about how no one could take a good joke these days. 

"Well anyway, I was just stopping by to see if my brother was here or not." 

"You are already aware of the fact that he had an early class today Francesca. He told me that he mentioned this fact to you yesterday." 

"Oh yeah. Anyways, I came by to really talk to you Fraser." 

Benton started to back up and look for the nearest exit. The window was handy. 

"Don't start looking like that at me Benton. I came to collect a favor you owe me." 

"For what may I ask do I owe this favor?" 

"You know for what." 

"I'm sorry Francesca I have really no recollection of what favor you are talking about." 

"Maybe these will refresh your memory." She flashed up the pictures of Fraser, Ray, and Franky. Or more accurately, the nude-having-raunchy-sex- pictures of Fraser, Ray, and Franky. 

He sucked in his breath as he remembered that fateful day that started a wonderful friendship. He admitted he loved Ray that day and found out that Ray loved him. Not to mention the great sex that was enjoyed by all. He and Frances became good friends for Ray's sake and learned to enjoy each other's differences. "I had thought that you had given me all these pictures." 

"I did. Only I kept the negatives." 

"Why?" 

"To make sure that I could collect on this favor." 

"Understood. Make I ask what you wish of me?" 

"Of course." 

Pause. 

"Well...what is the favor?" 

"Oh yeah. You aware of that fact that I'm a photographer right? Good. You see, me and a friend of mine, Elaine Besbriss, to be precise, are making a calendar for our end of the year photography class. We have everything we need to make this calendar happen, plus actually show a profit, if we get this thing off the ground. The only thing we need now is a model." 

"So where do I come in?" 

"Hello. Is anyone home in that brain of yours? I want you to be the model." 

"No." 

"Fine. Just don't be surprised when you see a those pictures of Ray, you and Franky on the cover of the college yearbook. I am the editor of photography and I get to have final word on what goes in the yearbook." 

Benton knew that he was trapped. If he said no Raimondo or Frances might be hurt. 

"What do I have to do?" 

********************************************** 

A month later 

"So Benny what's this gift for?" 

"Our anniversary Ray." 

"Anniversary of what?" 

"That day in the shed." 

"Oh yeah. I remember." With that Ray pulled Benny onto the bed and forgot all about the present and he proceeded to tear off Benny's clothes, since all those years ago Benny had gotten even sexier in Ray's opinion. 

Benton tried to refocus, but with Ray wriggling on top of him he gave up the inner struggle and wrapped his arms around Ray. Ray immediately pulled all his clothes off and proceeded to taste his favorite item on Benny's body. As he sucked Benny's cock, his Benny's eyes rolled back in his head and Benny lost all conscious thought of anything but Ray's talented oral massage. Just as Benny was about to come Ray's head shot up. 

"What the fuck?" He immediately pushed Benny's body out of the way and picked up the gift that had fallen out of it's bag. 

Benton, surprised at the sudden change of actively from his Italian, fell off the bed as Ray pushed him. 

"Benny get up and quit messing around, I asked you a question." 

"If you would be so kind in waiting a couple of moments while I recover Ray, I would be most appreciative." Came back Benton's muffled voice. 

"I want to know why you are standing on this dog sled, wearing only your college sweater?" 

"well you see Ray it started like this......." 

*************************** 

Back in the old neighborhood 

"Hey Frances, I think you got a package." 

"Who's it from?" 

"Otter and Corporation." 

"Hold on a second, I'm getting up." He reluctantly climbed out of bed, tying the sash on his robe and met his lover at the door to their bedroom on the second story of their palatial Chicago home. 

Ever since Benny-the-Canuck had introduced him to his young pal Stan, Frances, formerly known as Franky-the-wiseguy, Zuko's life had been great. He had a thriving nation wide string of mechanic shops and Stan could work wonders on all types of machinery. 

"What do you think it is?" Stan lounged, smoldering with pent up sexual desires, in the doorway. He'd been a fresh faced high school senior, pining away in auto shop when that crazy Canadian had taken him under his wing, showing him the brighter side of life. Because of Benton's support, and despite Zuko's distracting pursuit, Stan had graduated. He'd been working with Zuko for the past few years, constantly amazed at how the Italian could turn Stan's knowledge of engines into huge profits. 

"I don't know, let me open it." He tore through the plain brown wrapper and pulled out a calendar. Stan ogled over his shoulder. 

"You never told me that you knew someone who could ski one handed Frances." 

"OneoneOh JeezusMaryNJoseph, that's Ray's Canuck!" 

"It is! I knew the guy was something but . . . man! Look at those abs. Look at those pecs. Look at that" 

"You get your eyes off his . . . *that*!" Frances held the calendar cover against his chest. "The only . . . *that* you outta be lookin' at is right here, buddy!" He emphasized his point by exposing his . . . *that* to Stan who in appreciation dropped to his knees and sucked it. Frances swooned against the doorway. "Oh Jeeze. You do it better'n Ray. Honest to God you do." 

"Honest?" Stan asked around a mouthful of Italian sausage. "Ymou reaey pink show?" 

"Kowalski, how many times I gotta tell yous? No talkin' with your mouth full. Eh? Course you do it better'n Ray. What you want proof? Come on, boy scout. I'll get a real boyscout to show you. Get some pants on them tight buns of yours." Zuko pulled his young lover up into his arms, noting how that polish kilbasa was threatening to drill a hole in his stomach. "Mmm. Maybe after you and I go for a little roll in the hay, eh? No hurry." 

Stan grinned like a puppy that'd just been handed a meaty bone the size of a mack truck. He leapt onto the bed and spread his round cheeks. Zuko obliged him, pumping him full of love meat, sparing no Italian endearments in his effort to screw the young man into the mattress. After they'd both produced sizable quantities of semen and smeared liberal amounts on each other's torsos Zuko knelt over his lover. "You know, it don't matter to me how you do me. You're always better for me than Ray ever was." 

"Jeeze, Franky. How come you're sayin' that?" 

"I figured it was time I did. I figured it was time you knew I got more than just the hots for your bod. And it's more than your knowin' everything about car engines that had me chasin' your ass, waiting till you was legal age to fuck." 

"Ahh, you got such a refined speech pattern. You know that?" 

"Yeah. I does. And don't you go forgettin' it neither. So pack your buns inta some jeans. I wanna go see Ray's Canuck." 

* 

Fraser tidied away the evidence of their all-too brief tussle on the bed as he watched Ray from the corner of his eye. Ray slumped on the couch, staring at the calendar that rested across his bony his handsomely slim knees. The man was truly distressed! And he'd yet to turn the calendar over and note the name of the publishing firm. And of course there was the centerfold. Oh dear. At a certain angle the centerfold seemed to show him . . . erupting in mid climax. Ray was going to be awfully upset once he worked his way past June. 

"Ray, perhaps we should" 

"Don't even suggest it. No matter what it is. Don't even suggest it. I don't wanna know nothing till I've survived December." He turned another page. He blanched whiter. 

"I'm surprised you haven't seen the calendar for sale, Ray. they've been on store shelves for over two weeks" 

"I don't go to *those* kinds of stores, Benny. How could I have seen it?" 

"Well," Fraser said slowly as he tidied the book case, "you might have gotten a censored view of it if you'd been watching that American news show on Sunday night" 

"Local news?" Ray asked, only half hopefully. 

"Umm. National I'm afraid." He flinched as Ray seemed to slump even lower. A banging on the apartment door had Fraser flying to answer it, seeking any kind of distraction. Frances Zuko and his young ward, Stanley Raymond Kowalski stood outside. Frances beamed a smile and offered Fraser his hand. 

"Young Stanley," Fraser exclaimed, all smiles. "And Frances. come in. come in. It's so good to see you both. Ray," he called, "look who's here. Come greet our guests," he instructed as he ushered the two men inside. "How have you been, France" He spied the calendar in the Italian's hands. "Oh dear," he said softly. 

"Raaaay! Baby! How's it swingin'?" Frank asked as he pulled the thin, slumping man into an exuberant embrace. Their respective calendars and other things brushed together. 

"Franky," Ray sighed. "So. You've seen it," Ray said with total resignation. 

"Hey, paisan. What's with the long face. Cheer up. you got the real thing. So what if all the babes in America is drooling over your piece of Canadian ass. You got the living breathing thing suckin' your schlong every night, my man." 

"Jeeze, Franky. You always did have an elegant way with words." Ray glared then turned to Stan. "Hey kid, how's it goin'?" 

"Hey, Mr. Vecchio. Hi Mr. Fraser." 

"Now, Stanley, I've told you since I'm no longer your auto shop teaching assistant you needn't be so formal" 

Frank smacked Stan in the back of the head. "Yeah. What's a matter you? These guys is only two years older'n you. You gotta make like they're old enough to be your pop or something? I'm the same age as Ray. Stop with the mister stuff already. And you, Ray. You need me to lay one up side your head? Stop with the moping crap. How'd I know you was gonna be over here pinin' about your Canuck all naked and stuff. By the way," he turned to Fraser and whispered loudly, "centerfold picture? It's a doozy." He gave the man a thumb's up sign. 

"But Franky" 

"Butt me no butts, Ray. If my boy Stan here was to do one of these calendars you can bet I'd be so proud I'd be handin' em out to my friends. You got a lot to brag about here, buddy boy." 

Stan draped himself over Zuko's shoulder. "You really think I could be in one of those kinds of calendars?" He dropped his leather jacket off of one shoulder and flexed his pectoral muscle. Beneath the plain white t shirt the hardened nub of his nipple stood out in stark relief. 

"Sure. Don't you agree, Ray? He's got a hell of a bod on him." Frank dropped his Benny of the North calendar on the coffee table and peeled Stan from his jacket. He pulled the white T-Shirt off, mussing Stan's bleach blond hair. It stood in spiky clumps giving him that rebel without a cause look that he worked so hard to cultivate. 

"Uh . . . " Ray gaped, his own calendar dangling from his lax fingers. 

"Of course he could be in one," Fraser insisted, stepping to his dumb-struck lover's side. "Ray and I both think so. Why he's a fine specimen of American manhood, fully in his prime. I'd wager his athleticism and his facial symmetry would win him the job if he so desired it." 

"If I desired . . . " 

"Certainly, young man. Your proportions, that is to say your external reproductive organs are of a dimension most sought after. While I do admit they're not on a par with my Ray's . . . " he paused and shrugged, "who among us is? We can't all be as Frances puts it hung like a horse." 

"He does not say that about me!" Ray exclaimed. 

"He most certainly does." 

"No he doesn't." 

"Yes, he does." 

"No, he d" 

"Guys! Guys! Your doing that cycle talk like Fraser always complains about. You was saying about my Stan? He's got a nice set of nads?" 

"Indeed. Splendid in size and proportion. While I've not had the opportunity to inspect them in minute detail . . . yet . . . I'm sure they're exactly what is most desired in the industry." 

"Yet?" Ray asked, his eyes widening. 

"And while his youthful vigor has bestowed a healthful condition to his torso I have noted that his thighs . . . May I?" he asked Frances as he unbuttoned Stan's jeans. "Ahh, yes." At Frank's nod of assent he slid Stan's jeans down. The young man wasn't wearing any underwear. "As I surmised. See, Ray?" He tugged his gape-mouthed lover closer, putting the man's hands beneath Stan's heavy balls. "They've a nice heft to them, don't you think?" As he waited for Ray's brain to slip back into gear he ran a fingernail up the zipper of Ray's slacks. Ray shuddered with arousal. 

"Yyeah, Benny." 

Zuko moved to put an arm around Ray and one around his lover. The younger man slouched against Vecchio, his hands going to work now to undress the college boy. Ray was pliant under his assault, his green eyes drifting half closed, his head leaning on Zuko's shoulder. 

"Franky, you and him you wanna mess around with me and Benny?" 

"Always a man of directness. I always liked that about you, Ray. Yeah. Me and him we do. Strip, Canuck. I ain't had a piece of your ass in way too long." 

"Oh boy," Stan said with a wide grin. He had Ray naked now and pushed him back on the bed. Stan slithered up Ray and felt Frances probing at his ass already. "Lemme get in him before you start fucking me." 

He lifted Ray's legs and was stopped by Fraser who dipped between them to suck at Stan's aching cock. "Not so fast! I don't wanna cum till I've done your boy but good." 

"I was merely providing saliva to ease your entry. You may now commence . . . fucking if you so wish." Fraser bent down and thrust his tongue in Ray's still gaping mouth. He was rewarded with a deep moan then a bit of thrashing as Ray was penetrated. Ray clutched at him. Frances joined him, kissing Ray's cheeks and chin. Fraser backed away allowing Frances to fulfill his desires and he went behind young Stanley. "May I gain egress to your nether regions?" 

"Ungh!" Stan grunted in time to his thrusts. "Wha?" 

"Can hecan can he fufuck you?" Ray said helpfully before Franky claimed his mouth. 

"Yeah! Go for it, snowback." Stan stilled for a moment until he was filled with Canadian meat then held on to Ray and he was pile driven into him. "Oh Jeeze! Frances this guy's damned good!" 

"Yeah, he is at that." Frank grinned up at his lover. 

"Hey old man," Stan taunted his lover, who was after all two years his senior, "get your mouth down here where you can do some good!" He grabbed a handful of Zuko black curls and yanked Frances down to suck on Ray's huge cock. Frank ended up straddling Ray's face and the Italian could be seen grabbing at Frank's cock then all Stan heard were wet sucking noises. "Go Canuck, go! fuck me raw! Shove me in your college boy. I hear you college boys take classes in how to fuck. Is that right?" 

"Mmmf!" Ray exclaimed as Fraser pounded Stan into him. Frank's mouth on him was sucking and tonguing his soul right out of his balls. He was in the closest thing to heaven Chicago had to offer. 

"I(grunt) will (grunt) do my (grunt) best by you, Stanley Raymond Kowalski. I (grunt) shallOh, this is divine. Would you like me to put you in touch with the publisher of the calendar?" 

"Yeah. You do that. I wanna see myself like I seen you in the centerfold. You's coming, ain't you?" 

"Yes. Both then and ... now! Ahhhhh!" Fraser hollered as he achieved orgasmic release. Stanley followed with a release of his own and they stopped moving. Ray was thrusting so deeply into Frances Zuko's mouth that Fraser was amazed the man could breathe at all. 

Their activities in the sixty-nine position grew most frantic and orgasm occurred almost simultaneously for them both. Fraser pulled his waning erection from young Stanley and lay beside Ray. "That was most invigorating." 

Ray moaned incoherently. 

"We shall have to attempt group copulation again when Raimondo has recovered a sufficient supply of strength. Now Stanley, would you care to meet with the publisher tomorrow?" 

"Sure thing. It's Otter and company, right?" 

"OOttOtt?" Ray bolted up. He saw Fraser nod. Ray screamed like a woman. 

The End 

Jennifer Saenz   
M. Hudson 

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer applies. Authors offer this for fan entertainment, not for profit and certainly have no intention of infringing on copywrites owned by Alliance, DS associates or the Cleaver family or of course, with the utmost respect, da Zuko family.   
    
  


End file.
